


Promesa de por vida

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Blood and Injury, Brother Feels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock es un niño muy inteligente y curioso, un día tiene un terrible accidente del cual su hermano mayor se siente culpable, por lo éste hace la promesa de cuidar por siempre de su hermano menor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesa de por vida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolaarlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/gifts).



> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC
> 
> Nota 2: Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida amiga Lolaarlo, perdón por el atraso, te juro que quería tenerlo para el mero día de tu cumpleaños pero he andado algo enferma...besos preciosa.

Tal vez Mycroft no fuera expresivo, pero desde la primera vez que vio a su hermano menor, completamente indefenso llorando en su cuna sintió el impulso de protegerlo, esa noche su madre estaba profundamente dormida, llevaba una semana prácticamente en vela pues el pequeño Sherlock había estado enfermo, Mycroft lo escuchó desde su recámara, comúnmente paraba de llorar a los pocos segundos pues su madre se levantaba en cuanto lo escuchaba, pero en esa ocasión no había sido así y su padre estaba de viaje, así que el pelirrojo se levantó de su cama y fue hasta el cuarto de su madre, pero al verla tan cansada no tuvo el corazón para despertarla, cerró la puerta y fue al cuarto de su hermano, trató de tranquilizarlo, notó que su pañal estaba limpio y ya no estaba enfermo, así que lo más lógico era que tenía hambre, Mycroft solo tenía 10 años de edad pero era un niño genio y había visto a su madre alimentar a su hermano varias veces, así que preparó una mamila, sacó al bebé de su cuna, se sentó en el sillón y alimentó al pequeño, la mirada de su hermano se cruzó con la suya y sintió como su pequeña manita tomaba la suya mientras sostenía el biberón, en ningún momento pudieron separar los ojos el uno del otro y Mycroft sintió como algo tibio inundaba su corazón. 

Su madre se despertó justo en el momento en el que Mycroft recostaba al bebé, ya medio dormido, en su cuna, vio la mamila vacía en la mesita junto al sillón que había en el cuarto del pequeño Sherlock.

\- ¿Mycroft, le diste de comer a tu hermano? –el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza-

\- Es que estaba llorando y como te vi tan cansada pensé que era algo que podía hacer yo mismo para que tú siguieras descansando. 

\- Gracias mi amor –Violet se acercó a abrazar a su hijo- eres un hijo ejemplar y un maravilloso hermano mayor –le dio un beso en la cabeza, el pelirrojo le sonrió un poco y se fue a su habitación, no era su costumbre demostrar sus sentimientos, pero por dentro se sentía muy feliz-

Así cada que su madre estaba distraída con algo Mycroft, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, se encargaba de vigilar a su hermano. El pequeño Sherlock había empezado a caminar desde los 10 meses y al año hablaba a la perfección, al igual que Mycroft era un niño genio, pero a diferencia de éste, Sherlock era sumamente curioso y por lo mismo debían tener mucho cuidado, ya en una ocasión con tan solo año y medio de edad se había salido de la casa y lo habían encontrado dos cuadras adelante, por suerte vivían a las afueras de Londres, ya que en plena ciudad hubiera sido aún más peligroso, en especial por los carros.

 

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Mycroft tenía ya 16 años y siempre había demostrado ser alguien sumamente confiable y responsable, por lo que sus padres no dudaron en dejarlo a cargo de su pequeño hermano de solo 6 años de edad, esa tarde había una evento de beneficencia en el que acudiría gente muy importante, Siger Holmes era un hombre de alta alcurnia y por lo tanto su presencia siempre era requerida para ese tipo de eventos.

\- No tardaremos mucho, yo creo que estaremos a lo mucho unas tres o cuatro horas fuera, pero si llegara suceder cualquier cosa nos llamas inmediatamente.

Mycroft asintió y se despidió de sus padres, cuidar a Sherlock no era ningún problema, lo pondría a hacer algún rompecabezas de 3D o a armar alguna figura de Lego, mientras él se ponía a leer un libro que acababa de comprar y al cual le traía ganas desde hacía varias semanas.

\- Mycroft quiero ir al río a tomar unas muestras.

\- No Sherlock, ahí tienes el barco pirata de Lego que tanto querías ¿por qué mejor no te pones a armarlo?

\- No, en estos momentos quiero hacer un experimento y para eso necesito unas muestras del río.

\- Sherlock no vamos a ir al río, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Mi mamá te dijo que me cuidaras –contestó Sherlock frunciendo el ceño-

\- Si, que te cuidara, más no que cumpliera todos tus caprichos…..mira Sherlock aquí tienes bastantes cosas que distraerte, si no quieres armar el barco, te puedo poner una película o un documental.

\- Eso es aburrido.

\- ¿Por qué no armas el rompecabezas 3D de Las Casas del Parlamento? 

\- No Mycroft, yo quiero ir al río, solo te quitará unos veinte minutos a lo mucho –contestó Sherlock con fastidio- después ya me puedo poner a hacer mis experimentos y no te vuelvo a molestar en toda la tarde.

\- Sherlock ya te dije que no te voy a llevar al río – dijo Mycroft mientras se servía un vaso con agua- 

\- ¡Por favor! Lo único que quieres es quedarte a leer tu tonto libro, ¡vamos rápido! 

Sherlock comenzó a mover los brazos haciendo berrinche mientras le pedía a Mycroft que lo llevara al río, por lo que con uno de esos movimientos sin proponérselo golpeó el vaso que tenía su hermano en la mano haciendo que se le derramara toda el agua encima, Mycroft se puso rojo de coraje y el rostro de Sherlock se transformó en uno de auténtico miedo.

\- ¡Vete a tu recámara! ¡Eres un niño tonto y berrinchudo! ¡Largate y quédate ahí encerrado, no quiero verte! –gritó Mycroft, estaba furioso, en esos momentos no quería ver a su hermano ni en pintura- 

Sherlock subió corriendo las escaleras muy asustado, se metió a su cuarto y se encerró, se acostó boca abajo en su cama con el corazón palpitando muy rápido, poco a poco se fue calmando y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer, eran lágrimas de coraje, frustración y un poco de tristeza también porque su hermano se había enojado con él, sabía que había hecho mal en derramarle el agua encima, pero no lo había hecho a propósito y es que desde que regresara de la escuela había estado fantaseando con la idea de ir al río a tomar dichas muestras.

\- Tonto Mycroft y tonto libro. 

Habían pasado veinte minutos cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del árbol que estaba afuera de su casa, se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a su ventana, la abrió y vio que de la rama más cercana a él había una curiosa ave de varios colores; cabeza azúl con pico rojo, pecho rojo con azul también y alas en dos tonos diferentes de verde, era un Lorikeet, una ave común en Asia y Oceanía, pero nada común en Reino Unido, el pequeño Sherlock comenzó a acercarse, quería tocarla, poco a poco se fue asomando cada vez más afuera de su ventana hasta que tenía prácticamente medio cuerpo fuera, cuando ya estaba a punto de agarrarla el peso le gano y el niño cayó desde el segundo piso de su casa.

Mycroft que estaba en la sala escuchó un grito seguido de un golpe afuera de su casa, por supuesto lo primero que pensó fue en Sherlock, se paró del sillón en el que estaba leyendo y salió corriendo de su casa, Mycroft sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando vio a su hermano tirado medio de lado, inmóvil en el pasto y con un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza, quedó completamente paralizado, de momento no sabía que hacer, no quería creer que era algo real, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar y lo único que venía a su mente era la carita asustada de Sherlock cuando lo mandó a su habitación. 

Mycroft quería gritar, parecía como si su corazón se hubiera parado y hecho mil pedazos, su hermano no podía estar muerto, no podía y por lo mismo tenía miedo de acercarse, tenía miedo de comprobar que Sherlock ya no respiraba, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que aún estuviera con vida y de no prestarle atención inmediata entonces si podía morir. 

Con pasos torpes, pues sus piernas apenas si le respondían, Mycroft se acercó a su hermano, se hincó a su lado y en apenas un susurro y con un nudo en la garganta le comenzó a hablar.

\- Sherlock –puso una mano temblorosa sobre su brazo- Sherlock –comenzó a llorar, acercando su mano hacia el cuello de su hermano y lo sintió, débil pero ahí estaba, el pulso del pequeño Sherlock, había esperanzas, eso lo animó así que con la manga del suéter se limpió las lágrimas y corrió a la casa del vecino, tenían apenas un par de semanas de haberse cambiado pero recordaba que cuando se fueron a presentar a su casa el Señor Watson había mencionado que era Médico cirujano, tocó la puerta desesperado, Ella Watson abrió después de unos segundos.

\- Señora Watson necesito su ayuda, por favor ayudeme –Ella vio desesperado a su joven vecino-

\- Tranquilo, dime que sucede.

\- Mi hermano se calló desde la ventana de su cuarto, aún respira pero está inconsciente –hablaba muy rápido y sin poder contener el llanto-

Ella le gritó a su esposo que afortunadamente siempre acostumbraba ir a almorzar a su casa, Henry Watson salió corriendo atrás del chico con su botiquín en mano, al acercarse al cuerpo del niño comprobó que aún tenía pulso y de forma inmediata llamó a una ambulancia. Mycroft ni siquiera había pensado en sus padres, en lo que dirían al enterarse que por un descuido suyo podían esta a punto de perder a su hijo menor, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era que su hermano aún respiraba y que debía seguirlo haciendo.

Mientras iban en la ambulancia Mycroft le explicó al Señor Watson lo sucedido, al menos lo que él sabía y deducía, Henry le pidió el número de sus padres y se comunicó con ellos.

Pocos minutos después de haber llegado al hospital los Señores Holmes entraron por la sala de espera para emergencias, Mycroft tuvo que volver a narrar lo sucedido mientras el Señor Watson checaba que Sherlock estuviera bien atendido, Violet se sentó en una silla y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que Siger se paseaba de un lado al otro del lugar tan pálido que parecía un fantasma, Mycroft se fue a sentar lo más alejado posible de sus padres, tenía las manos metidas en medio de sus piernas con el cuerpo encorvado y la cabeza gacha, estaba helado pero no era por el frío pues de echo la temperatura era agradable, era por el terror y la angustia de perder a su hermano, además del remordimiento al sentir que todo era culpa suya, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, no podía dejar de pensar y rogar en silencio a una deidad en la que no creía que su hermano sobreviviera.

“él solo quería ir al río por unas muestras ¿qué me quitaba?, fue por mi culpa yo lo mande a su cuarto, además le dije cosas horribles, a de haber pensado que no lo quería, juro que cuando dije que no quería verlo no era en serio, estaba enojado y por una tontería…….maldita sea si lo hubiera llevado al río nada de esto habría sucedido, soy un idiota, se supone que yo estoy para cuidarlo, para protegerlo”

Henry Watson salió del área de emergencias, Mycroft se acercó inmediatamente para escuchar lo que el Doctor tenía que decir.

\- Sherlock está muy grave y necesita urgentemente entrar a quirófano pero antes necesitamos que firmen la autorización, tiene el brazo derecho junto con dos costillas rotos, pero lo que más me preocupa es su cabeza, además tiene fractura de cráneo, creo que tiene buenas posibilidades pero lo cierto es que está muy delicado.

Siger Holmes firmó los papeles y vieron como el Señor Watson volvía a entrar a la sala de emergencias.

Mycroft regresó al lugar en el que había estado anteriormente, colocándose en la misma posición.

“por favor que mi hermano salga bien de la operación, prometo que lo cuidare toda la vida, prometo que no volveré a quitarle la vista de encima, prometo que me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a velar por su seguridad, por favor, por favor, por favor”

El tiempo transcurría y Mycroft estaba desesperado, ya habían pasado dos horas y aún no habían noticias de su hermano, el Señor Watson les había comunicado que estaba en buenas manos ya que el doctor que iba a operarlo era toda una eminencia y que él estaría a su lado para asistirlo y asegurarse que todo saliera bien.

Siger y Violet se acercaron a Mycroft, no culpaban a su hijo por lo sucedido sabían que adoraba a su hermano y que todo había sido un terrible accidente, pero estaban tan angustiados que no se habían percatado de su estado.

\- Mycroft, mi amor –dijo su madre- esto no es tu culpa, sabemos lo inquieto que es Sherlock.

\- Y ya escuchaste a Henry, el doctor que está a cargo de su operación es una eminencia, todo va a salir bien ya lo veras.

Mycroft no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, no podía ver a sus padres a los ojos, no solo le había fallado a Sherlock, sino que también le había fallado a ellos.

\- Debí haberlo llevado al río, yo lo mande a su recámara, no debí hacerlo, no debí gritarle –unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas-

\- Mycroft no había forma de que supieras lo que iba a suceder, puede que seas un genio, pero no eres vidente –contestó Violet abrazando al pelirrojo- 

\- Todos sabemos lo inquiero y exasperante que puede llegar a ser Sherlock –dijo Siger apretando con cariño el hombro izquierdo de su hijo-

Dos horas después el Doctor Watson salió al encuentro de los Señores Holmes.

\- Todo ha salido bien, fue una operación delicada pero afortunadamente Sherlock es un niño muy fuerte y ha resistido, aún está delicado pero creo que el peligro ya ha pasado, por el momento está en terapia intensiva y solo puede pasar uno de los dos a verlo. 

Violet se apresuró a ir tras el médico para poder ver a su hijo, un poco más tarde Siger cambió de lugar con su muer y por la noche la Señora Holmes se quedo en el hospital con su hijo menor, no había poder humano que la separa de él por mucho tiempo. El pequeño Sherlock permaneció en esa área por día y medio más, posteriormente fue enviado a una habitación y dos día más tarde Mycroft fue a visitarlo, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho cuando vió a su hermano menor en la cama medio sentado con la cabeza y el torso vendados, el brazo enyesado, un ojo morado y varios raspones en la cara.

Mycroft se paró muy derecho frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Perdóname Sherlock, te fallé y por mi culpa te hiciste daño.

\- No fue tu cul….

\- Si lo fue, además te dije que eras tonto y no es cierto, eres el niño más inteligente que conozco, te pido por favor que me perdones –por muy firme y tranquilo que Mycroft quería sonar, se le escuchaba que estaba tratando de disimular un nudo en la garganta-

Sherlock veía a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos, jamás lo había escuchado así. 

\- Mycroft no fue tu culpa –se apresuró a contestar- fue mía, yo me asomé demasiado desde la ventana y me gano el peso, esto no es culpa tuya.

\- No importa, el hecho es que debía cuidar de ti y te fallé, pero eso no volverá a suceder, te prometo que de ahora en adelante cuidaré de ti todo el tiempo y no permitiré que nada, ni nadie te haga daño.

Mycroft lo dijo con tal seguridad y determinación que hizo que Sherlock se sintiera intranquilo, temía que la promesa de su hermano pudiera llegar demasiado lejos. 

\- No es necesario Myc de verdad, en adelante seré más cuidadoso –contestó Sherlock con cautela, pero Mycroft solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa-  
Un poco más tarde Ella Watson llegó de visita, llevando consigo a su hijo menor de unos 8 años de edad.

\- Hola Sherlock ¿no sé si te acuerdes de mi? soy tu vecina de a lado -Sherlock no respondió, el niño rubio que iba con ella había acaparado su atención-

\- Este es mi hijo John y lo he traído para que se conozcan un poco. 

Sherlock estudió al niño con la mirada, notando que llevaba unos libros y colores.

\- No me gusta colorear –dijo Sherlock de forma tajante-

\- Son de piratas –contestó John con una sonrisa tímida, tal vez fue la sonrisa del pequeño Watson, tal vez fue el brillo en sus ojos azules, o tal vez por que había mencionado que se trataba de libros de piratas, el hecho es que Sherlock sonrió de forma auténtica-

\- Quiero verlos.

John se acercó y se los mostró.

\- Es de las aventuras de Barba negra.

\- Me encantan los piratas.

\- Lo sé, por eso le pedí a mi mamá que compráramos estos.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabías? –exigió Sherlock con el ceño fruncido-

\- Te he visto jugar desde la ventana.

\- Ah –contestó el pequeño Holmes sonrojándose un poco-

\- Quería salir a jugar contigo pero estuve enfermo, por eso no fui con mis papás a presentarme con ustedes, cuando regreses a tu casa ¿crees que pueda jugar contigo a lo piratas?

\- Por supuesto –contestó Sherlock sonriendo-

Ella y Violet salieron por un momento para dejar a los niños interactuar en lo que ellas iban por un café a la cafetería, dejando a Mycroft con ellos, la mirada del mayor de los Holmes había empezado a incomodar a John.

\- Mycroft ya basta, no hagas eso –dijo Sherlock con fastidio, su hermano no dijo nada, solo se paró y se acercó a John-

\- Mycroft Holmes, hermano de Sherlock –anunció extendiendo la mano- 

\- Mucho gusto, John Watson –contestó y respondió al saludo-

\- El pelirrojo regresó a su lugar sin dejar de observar como interactuaban los dos niños.

Unos días después Sherlock regresó a su casa encontrándose con que todas las ventanas del segundo piso tenían protecciones, el pequeño volteó a ver a su papá con un claro semblante de molestia en su rostro.

\- Lo siento hijo, tu hermano insistió y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Sherlock bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

Dos semanas después John llegó para jugar con el menor de los Holmes, ambos salieron al jardín, Mycroft los observaba desde la ventana de su recámara, los chicos lo estaban pasando de lo mejor, se veían realmente divertidos, encontraron tiradas algunas varas y las tomaron a manera de espadas, al ver eso el pelirrojo bajó corriendo.

\- ¡Denme esas varas!

Los niños voltearon sorprendidos de ver a Mycroft, no se habían dado cuenta del momento en el que llegó al jardín, el pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

\- ¿Por qué? –contestó con el ceño fruncido su hermano-

\- Porque se pueden lastimar.

\- Mycroft……

\- Sin varas, puede salir una astilla volando y encajarse en un ojo, o te puedes caer y lastimarte con ella.

\- No soy ningún idiota, ¿sabes?

\- Sé que no, pero no quiero que jueguen con varas.

\- ¡Pero son nuestras espadas!

\- Pueden hacerlo con mímica.

\- ¡Siempre he jugado con varas!

\- Sin varas dije –el pelirrojo les arrebató las varas y volvió a entrar en su casa.

Sherlock estaba furioso, puso las manos en puño sin quitar la vista de la puerta por la que acababa de pasar su hermano.

\- Espérame aquí, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea –dijo John- 

El pequeño Watson fue corriendo a su casa y regresó con dos tubos de hule espuma que usaba para jugar con su hermana cuando iban a alguna alberca.

\- Mira, yo creo que no hay problema si usamos estas –Sherlock volteó y vio el tubo que le extendía su amigo, lo tomó y volteó a ver a su hermano que continuaba observándolos desde su venta, éste asintió con la cabeza y Sherlock suspiró resinado-

\- Si, esto estará bien, gracias John.

\- ¿Nos está observando? –el rubio no se había dado cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados, Sherlock hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación- vaya, tu hermano si que se preocupa por ti.

\- Desde el accidente se le metió en la cabeza que debe cuidar de mi todo el tiempo, solo espero que se le pase pronto.

Pero cuando Mycroft hacía una promesa la cumplía y la suya había sido una promesa de por vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen por todas las incongruencias que pude haber dicho en materia de medicina........mmmmmm tengo faringitis, si, es culpa de la faringitis.


End file.
